Tales of the Abyss : The New Makings
by Lonely Yaoi Heart
Summary: Summery is inside. THIS IS YAOI. guyx OC and Jade x Luke
1. Prolouge

Tales of The Abyss : The New Makings

Prolouge

Hii Everyone (Insert wave here)! As you can see this is my second story, and since I deleted my first story this can be counted as my second/first story.

I'm still new to writing fanfiction so don't hurt me please! Well anyways on to the warnings and disclaimer and what not.

Rated : M

!Warning! This story will contain yaoi and for those of you who do not know what yaoi is, it is boy on boy love and what not and if you do not like yaoi please kindly leave and not read just to burn me (flame me). Also characters may get to be OOC sometimes.

Disclaimer : I do not own Tales of the Abyss only this story. If I did own things would be alot more steamier and it would be rated MA

Pairings in this fic are Guy x OC and Jade x Luke

Summery : Mira was stuck home alone. At least he thought he was. Where was he and why can't he remember anything?

-NOTICE-

I am looking for a beta to revise over little mistakes I might have done and gammar corrections and all that other junk.

Now on to the fic! (cues fanfic to come in)

------Meow Meow Meow------

Mira woke up on Saturday as usual. His bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. Noticing he was still in his PJs he decided to go get a freah pair of clothes. So, he walked up to his closet and got a thin black long sleeved shirt that said "I'm NOT a girl! I'm just a girly guy." to show off his feminine body, and got a clean pair of pink capris showing off his ass. Closing his closet he went up to the mirror. Looking at his figure he decided it was nice.

Mira then sat on the floor and turned on his ps2 just to play his favourite game of all time. Tales of the Abyss. He started a new game because he sadly didn't have one so knowing that he would spend hours playing. This time something was wrong. "Arggg! Why won't it load!!" Mira screamed. Then a blinding light piereced his eyes "What the hell is going on!" Mira screamed for help and those were his last words and with that he vanished not leaving a trance of where he could have been.

------Meow Meow Meow------

Phew! That took some time. I'm thinking I should have written more but I think I'll draft my next chapter.

Review please if you made it this far and if you can help me with the story that would be great. Also I'll try and update every 2-3 weeks I want this story to go boom when I'm done. xD

With Love,

Lonely Yaoi Heart


	2. Mysterious Intruder and the First Battle

Tales of the Abyss : The New Makings

Alrighty! I'm back from major road block (writer's block). Geez its been like 4 months. I really want reviews for this story. So stop reading the first chapter and just leaving saying OMG so dumb...! I see my story gots like 50 hits but NO REVIEWS. that really gives me a let down... Its my first story and even my friend Oriel is beating me with 29 to 0 reviews. Oh well im just complaining.

NOTICE!

I am still looking for a beta so if you would kindly email me for the job for early peeks at the chapters.

Mira : You take a long time man.

Me: Shut up. . I like taking my time, unlike you.Now get to the disclaimer!

Mira : Fine. Fine. Lonely Yaoi Heart (LYH) doesn't own Tales of the Ayss. He only owns the plot and this fic. Bandai Namco owns Tales of the Abyss.

CUT CUT

Chapter 1: Mysterious Intruder

"Is he ok?"

"Such a strange person and strange clothes."

"What in Yulia's name is it?"

"Back away from it!" The mysterious brunette yelled landing running up from the distance.

"I'll take this thing"

Mira woking up in a strange place filled with miasma. "Where am I?" Looking around he was seeing clearly anime but why was it in solid form?

"Ahh you finally awoken." A mysterious brunette came up the stairs with a tray of food consisting of Rice and curry and a piece of bread.

"Who are you?" Mira asked questionably.

"My name is Tear and I should be asking you the same thing, falling from the sky into the depths of Yulia City (1). Might I ask what is your name?"

saying as she was settling the meal infront of Mira

"My name is Mira. Did... did I really fall from the sky?" Taking a bit out of the piece of bread.

"Yes. I sense something different about you Mira. Something otherworldly about you. Might I ask where you are from?"

"I'm from... I can't remember."

Mira stopped eating. Tear just stared wondering if everything was alright. She got packed preparing to leave , but something intrupted her. Mira got up from the bed being about a foot shorter then Tear , he looked up, "Can I ask where you are going?"

Tear simply stated, "I have a mission to do."

Mira being his curious self asked, "Let me come too. Its better for me to come rather having me stay here doing nothing. Beasides what's so important about his mission?"

" It's an assassination mission. This person is dangerous and must be put to a stop immediatly. Besides you don't have a weapon, how will you defend yourself?" Tear sighed.

Mira scanned the room quickly seeing something sparkling on the near by desk. Caught by his attention Mira lifted the tray and placed it on the desk while grabbing the slim light knife. Once he grabbed it he remembered handling something like it before. "I'll use this knife." Mira said.

"That's my old trainning knife.., but go ahead have it. Alright lets head to the gate to the Upper lands." Tear wolked out of the room.

Mira following her to this large glowing room. It activated as soon as Tear stepped on, "Hurry up! We're leaving."

A blinding light enveloped them both teleporting them infront of a enormus cave.

"What just happened?'' Mira asked dimly.

''We teleported out from Yulia City to the Upper lands. Judging from our location I'd say we are about 2 kilometers away from the port. Let's go.'' Tear stated clamly.

1 hour later

Almosted arriving at the port, seeing off in the distance Mira stated '' There it is! "

"It appears that we are almosted there." Tear stated.

The two started running until a four wolves ran out to greet them. "Mira get out the knife now!" Shouted Tear as she got her wooden staff out and started casting "Fei Sei Lei Kra Do Tre Sei... NIGHTMARE! " and dark poisoning bubbles came from underground desimating the first wolf. Mira staring in awe got re focused back into the battle. Running up to one wolf Mira felt incredible power running though is body. ''Die! Diving Dragon!'' Mira yelled as he jump into the air and dived down not hitting the 3 wolves but leaving them in a straight line. "Alright here we go!" Pulsing energy rising from his hands Mira rushed up to one of the 3 wolves in the straight line and yelled 'Snipe Roar!''(2) and stabbed though it and all the others leading to a 45 degree upper cut up. 2 of the 3 wolves fallen. With 1 left Tear finished it off with a Nightmare.

Landing on the ground Mira panted roughly, "That was extraodinary. Tear that spell thingy was awesome!"

"Thank you. For a novice in battle you were just as impressive." Tear complimented Mira.

"Well never the less we must get to our destination." Mira said bluntly.

Reaching Daath Port, Tear and Mira following her ran up to the captain of the boat and paid them a fee to take them to Batticul.

SCENE CHANGE DESU NE!

Tear and Mira arriving at the Fon Fabre ManorLooking at a red head and another brunette both males. Tear jumping down throwing her daggers at the brunette man. Mira looking at her guessing that it was time, jumped up and use Diving Dragon, to his surprise another bright light enveloped the redhead Tear and Mira, as Mira was about to hit the other male in the head and landed in a field of flowers along with the mysterious redhead and Tear.

"Great, we did we land now?"

The redhead was furious "Shut the hell up and get me home. Geez you have alot of nerve breaking into my home and intruptin my lesson with Master Van. Now TAKE ME HOME!"

Woah did I write that o.O I think I did a bad job.

Well press that little button under there and write a review please 3

(1) I'm pretty sure its called Yulia city

(2) I took Rutee's skill Snipe Raor for Mira to use XD I am going to make him a ToW:RM theif with some Rutee things too so yes i he be a Magic knight only water property only

Next Time on ToA:The New Makings!

Mira, Tear and Luke get out of the Valley and save the cheagles from a Liger Queen but who is this mystious man who helps them?


End file.
